Théobromine
by Ellya'h
Summary: Mello/Matt. Quand Hermès s'est désigné comme un Dieu, Zeus lui a accordé l'honneur d'en être un pour son audace, et à ton tour, tu t'élèves à leur rang... parce que tu es l'un d'entre eux Mello, peut-être, mais Mihael ne reste qu'un enfant qui a trop pleuré.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les loulous !

Cet OS se déroule à la Wammy's House en 2007, j'y creuse la psychologie des personnages et d'ailleurs, si vous lisez/comptez lire les Sept Démons, ça éclairera -j'espère- la vision que j'essaie d'y donner de Mello et Matt et de leur relation. Qui est quand même plus _mignonne_ ici, étant donné les circonstances différentes.

Il y aura peut-être une suite, c'est pas sûr, pas fermé non-plus.

Niveau écriture, ça m'a permis quelques petits essais pour le point de vue des personnages, et pour écrire une "scène yaoi" sérieuse qui m'a posée devant les mêmes problématiques que... les scènes de bastons, ouaip, same business, toussa. Bon, c'est léger hein, c'est des jeunots, pleins de chaste pudeur toussa (ouh l'excuse). Ecrire ce genre de choses n'est pas faciiiile-facile, surtout avec toute ma famille juste à côté dont ma mère qui me blablate sur "_ce_ manteau" vraiment trop pimpant, et Navarro en fond sonore_ ... *PAN*_

_Vous comprendrez après lecture: des types ont vraiment passé des films de boules à des pandas en captivité un peu mollassons en espérant les faire de reproduire. Oui. Ca a peut-être marché, tu sais pas, tu sais jamais, et tu veux pas savoir. Mais tu sais qu'une fiction sera topmoumout quand tu lis un avertissement sur la reproduction des pandas en préambule. _

Connaître votre avis, vos impressions ou votre dernier repas me fait toujours chaud au coeur, bonne lecture.

_[Edition du 16/01/2014 : j'ai développé la seconde partie et ai fait plusieurs corrections. Je n'y touche plus, promis!]_

_[Edition du 18/01/2014 : Preuve que je ne tiens pas mes promesses ;_; Quelques changements dans les dialogues principalement]_

**Théobromine**

_"Théobromine est un mot dérivé de Theobroma, nom générique du cacaoyer, composé des racines grecques Theos (« dieux ») et broma (« nourriture »), signifiant « nourriture des dieux »"_

_AKA Chocolat._

Parfois, Mello cessait de travailler.

Il mordait son crayon et regardait au delà de son bureau, au delà du mur qui lui faisait face. Il fixait le vide qui s'étalait en lui comme si l'encre qu'il ne dépensait plus sur le papier se diluait dans ses veines. Alors il se levait, hagard puis s'agenouillait dans un coin de sa chambre, les mains plaquées entre elles, il chuchotait ces prières qui se répétaient dans son esprit sans jamais lui paraître semblables.

Sur son lit, Matt s'occupait comme toujours, il lisait, travaillait sans réelle attention, et exprimait quelques râles agacés lorsqu'il programmait ou jouait, mais le plus souvent il se faisait silencieux ; sa seule présence emplissait l'espace et ils mesuraient avec tranquillité la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir un ami avec qui il faisait bon ne rien faire. Malgré son insociabilité, Mello reconnaissait en lui un observateur du genre humain, il avait des yeux d'aigles, des yeux d'où transparaissait une intelligence instinctive : il savait quand parler et surtout, quand ne pas le faire.

A un instant, il aurait balancé :

-S'il existe ton barbu, il doit être occupé à se coudre le Manteau Divin de l'Indifférence avec toutes ces prières. Imagine ce qu'il en ferait en n'existant pas.

Puis, en le voyant accroupi tout d'un coup, à parler au divin, sa face exprimait un quelque chose de douloureux et il se taisait par respect, aliéné. Lorsqu'il prenait soin de nuancer ses propos, il se disait agnostique et si la plupart d'entre eux étaient des athées qui tentaient d'avoir l'air raisonné, Matt posait les poids sur les chiffres de la balance et concluait que pour tout dire il s'en foutait, comme il se foutait avec cynisme de tout ce qui pouvait arriver dans un monde dont il ne se sentait que témoin.

Aucun des deux ne sentait avoir plus raison que l'autre, pas moins non plus. Il existait tant de différences entre eux qu'aucun point de comparaison ne tenait ; c'était un soulagement. Mello ne sentait pas les qualités de Matt comme des lacunes pour lui-même car son ami avait l'impertinence -ou la décence- de ne pas s'intéresser aux mêmes sujets. Par extension, il était devenu un élève médiocre et s'élevait pourtant dans la _Liste de L _que les Wammies tenaient, car ses talents ne lui amenaient que des points dans des matières ciblées, tout en le rendant un peu énigmatique, un peu redoutable.

Tout ce qu'il était vraiment, c'était un type qui rampait désespéramment vers la normalité, sans jamais saisir que les gens normaux font tout pour se sortir du lot.

Mello lui, voyait un sens manifeste à son existence et plus qu'une simple direction, le devoir d'accomplir _quelque chose, _d'être_ quelqu'un _non pas parmi les hommes, mais au dessus d'eux. Etre le plus mémorable, exceptionnel, indispensable. Plus indispensable qu'un bambin que l'on se presse d'abandonner dès le cordon ombilical coupé. Un enfant qui comme les autres naît dans le sang, à peine capable de se figurer le visage d'une femme toute en sueur, dont les hurlements qui percent sa gorge alors qu'elle donne la vie ressemblent en fait à des râles d'agonie.

Il tenait le chapelet entre ses doigts, les mêmes paroles saintes fuitaient hors de sa bouche et fuyaient son esprit. Les sourcils froncés, le chapelet entre les doigts, ce chapelet qui avait longtemps été pour lui la mauvaise blague d'une femme qui peut-être, lui ressemblait assez pour avoir l'avoir arraché de son propre cou alors qu'elle entendait les premiers pleurs de la chair de sa chair comme autant de supplications désespérées. Elle avait sûrement pensé que cette bribe d'elle-même allait la pardonner.

Mello n'avait jamais pardonné personne : il y a un type appelé Dieu pour ce genre de trucs.

Elle avait été la première souillure de son existence et Mello s'en nettoyait encore les tripes quatorze ans plus tard. Il méprisait sa mère, à vrai dire : il la haïssait, plus que son père qui devait même n'avoir jamais vu son visage. Il la haïssait de tous les atomes de sa chair, au delà de la raison -car même si elle pouvait s'expliquer, déballer toutes les raisons qui l'ont poussée à ce geste, elle n'effacerait pas toutes ces années de tourments à retourner du vide pour en découvrir toujours plus. Puisque les tornades ne sont au final que de l'air brassé.

Les tourments d'un garçon qui jusqu'à ses six ans avait demandé à tous ses tuteurs, à tous les enfants, au caissier du supermarché jusqu'au dernier des sans-abris :

-Quand est-ce qu'elle revient maman ?

On se contentait de gestes interdits de la main à son égard, la mine dépitée.

-Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? Comment elle va venir reprendre son chapelet, si elle est morte ?

Il attrapait les adultes en pinçant leur haut, les secouait pour forcer leur regard dans le sien mais n'y voyait d'un profond malaise. Personne n'était parvenu à lui expliquer, à vrai dire, il ne se rappelait pas que qui que ce soit ait tenté. Les mots "abandon d'enfant" ne lui évoquaient pas grand chose. Tous ces croûtons-mous ne voulaient rien lui dire de plus que ces absurdités parce qu'ils pensaient que Mihael serait choqué par l'idée de la mort. Pour qui le prenait-on ? Il savait déjà que les gens qui "mourraient" disparaissaient longtemps, mais personne ne peut s'évaporer totalement et d'un coup, comme ça, les vieux pourquoi pas, mais pas _sa maman_. Ce ne serait pas logique, pas _physiquement possible_.

Elle était peut-être morte comme le disaient les autres enfants, mais alors juste à moitié. Elle était forcément là quelque part, elle allait bondir dans la nuit pour son anniversaire, pour le nouvel an, pour lui faire plaisir... Souvent, Mello était parti à sa recherche, dans les jardins, sous les bancs et les cailloux, il avait même persuadé d'autres enfants de l'aider. Ensemble, ils avaient poussé des pierres, ouvert des poubelles, frappé dans des arbres, et avaient haussé les épaules en disant :

-Il est nul ton jeu. Ta man-man, elle est morte. On la trouvera pas.

Et Mihael qui voyait rouge finissait souvent par leur péter la figure de grâce. Il avait peut-être été un peu gringalet pour son âge mais n'abandonnait jamais en pleine partie, _lui, _alors qu'eux se mettaient systématiquement à chouiner fesses contre sol : "MANMAN !"

Le temps filait dans une passoire, il commençait à comprendre la situation par lui-même et plusieurs fois, on l'avait surpris à démolir des pièces entières en beuglant d'entre ses larmes :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mal ? Pourquoi elle m'aime pas ? _J'ai rien fait de mal, moi ! _-Il sanglotait alors qu'on essayait de le calmer il se débattait et hurlait de plus belle : Laissez-moi la voir ! Je veux la voir ! _Laissez-moi voir ma maman... S'il vous plaît... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? S'il vous plaît..._

_Je veux juste savoir à quoi elle ressemble._

_Je veux juste qu'elle me dise que je ne suis pas "rien". Pas négligeable, pas insignifiant._

_Elle me manque tellement. Tous les jours._

_Tellement. Je la déteste._

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il continuait à prier, il perdait le fil de ses mots mais comme il savait que Matt l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, Mello tenta de déballer une prière en latin dont il avait un vague souvenir. En elles-mêmes, ses paroles semblaient cohérentes mais Matt avait suffisamment de bases dans la langue morte pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un empilement de sonorités exotiques auxquelles on avait ajouté des -us, -um et autres -arum pour la beauté du geste.

Mello rouvrit les yeux et pivota la tête alors qu'on lui agrippait l'épaule.

-Pense plutôt à moi, dit Matt en s'accroupissant avec un sourire. Je suis cultivé, pas mal foutu, intéressant, plein d'élégance,...

-Surtout quand tu rotes, grommela Mello un peu hagard, et dont la passion de Matt pour la mal-bouffe et la culture de masse ne lui avait pas échappé.

-...et je sais comment te commander du chocolat sans te faire gauler par le vieux, poursuivit-il en sortant une tablette de derrière son dos.

Mello s'en empara en hâte et le sourire de son ami redoubla, qui aimait visiblement le traiter comme un enfant en bas âge.

-Alors que ta mère n'était peut-être qu'une danseuse de charme sur la place de Perpette-les-Oies. Tu sais jamais.

Matt était d'une extrême finesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire comprendre à son ami qu'il arrivait à le lire sans un mot. Mello lui lança un regard assassin et le poussa d'instinct au sol. Celui-ci retomba sur son derrière et se contenta de s'asseoir en tailleur, un peu amusé, un peu indifférent. Pourtant Mello ne pouvait pas dire que sa réplique l'étonnait : le rouquin avait toujours détesté entendre les autres enfants pleurer sur la mort de leurs parents. Depuis son arrivée à la Wammy's, il fuyait au galop ces discussions qui tournaient en nez dégobillants, en visages dégoulinants par tous les trous, de ces moustiques qui s'apitoyaient sur un passé qui ne changerait pas.

Et surtout, s'apitoyaient de ne plus pouvoir considérer leur peine comme la plus lourde, parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés parmi tant d'autres au destin tous plus funeste.

Mello était tacite, Matt silencieux. Ils se comprenaient.

-J'ai déjà prié pour toi, lui dit finalement Mello.

Ça avait le goût d'un aveu mais, en réalité, il pouvait dire une infinité de choses à Matt sans que son ton sarcastique ne change d'un iota.

-J'espère que tu m'as commandé une jolie GeForce 8800 de chez le barbu alors... une Ultra, précisa-t-il comme s'il ne voyait pas que son interlocuteur soupirait déjà, il continua sur sa lancée : Jouer à un MMO avec une carte graphique de basse gamme, c'est comme se torcher avec des feuilles, tu le fais quand t'as pas le choix... mais ça t'irrite les o..

-Matt, le coupa Mello. Matt, la ferme.

Celui-ci brassa l'air d'une main et secoua la tête.

-Ecoute. La Terre sera devenue trop nocive pour y vivre quand Roger acceptera de me l'acheter, et toi tu feras des pirouettes acrobatiques dans ta tombe quand Dieu félicitera de ta véhémence à l'adorer, mais t'enverra brûler ad vitam æternam parce que te curer les oreilles était un acte sataniste sans que tu en aies eu connaissance.

-Alors on s'y retrouvera, répliqua Mello, agacé. Tu as déjà pensé aux blagues salaces que tu raconteras à Saint Pierre pour t'occuper pendant l'éternité ?

-Qui sait, ça lui remuera peut-être enfin sa petite clef.

Le visage de Mello se tordit d'une manière tellement outrée et écœurée que Matt ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ne souhaitant pas être crucifié en bon romain au détour d'une discussion théologique houleuse, il prit les devants et dit :

-Tu sais que ce qu'il y a de bien avec les discussions stériles ? Dieu merci : elles sont _stériles. _Parce que si on devait se taper la progéniture qui va avec...

-Essaie pas de la commencer, marmonna Mello qui changeait de position, les genoux douloureux.

Matt affichait un sourire toujours égal.

-Mais ça me plaît de te voir dans tous tes états. Même si tu fais peur parfois.

-Ça te _plaît_ ?

Bien sûr que cela lui plaisait. Si Mello était félin comme son ami se le figurait, il préférait le voir troquer ses dents de sabre contre les dents de lait d'un artistochat qui sautille, le poil hérissé, en crachotant. _Pft ! Pfft ! Pfff-t-t-t' ! Tss... _Adorablement féroce. Celui-ci arracha l'aluminium de sa tablette et la brisa bruyamment entre ses dents sans se rendre compte que Matt divaguait intérieurement dans des songes de Disney.

-Le jour où on manquera de Jeevas sur Terre, on leur passera des documentaires sur la guerre pour les pousser à se reproduire. Ils aiment voir des gens "dans tous leurs états"...

Matt fit mine de ne pas être surpris d'entendre son nom, mais ne put réprimer un sursaut. Plutôt que de s'offusquer, il s'approcha en plissant exagérément les yeux.

-Comme pour les pandas ?

-Comme pour les pandas. Mais avec des discours idéologiques à la place du film de boules.

-Cool, siffla Matt. Ça pourrait marcher.

Un rire. Matt eut un rictus nerveux, c'était pourtant vrai, il _aimait_ les idées, si aimer était le bon mot. Si aimer avait le sens que lui donnait son entre-jambe. Il n'avait jamais aimé une fille, mais le concept de _Fille _: l'Idée est une valeur sûre là où l'Individu reste toujours un mystère, et se contente être un réceptacle pour elle. Cela donnait l'avantage d'en avoir légitimement rien à carrer du genre humain. Et puis il y avait Mello, ce garçon qui transcendait ces frontières comme s'il voulait l'envahir totalement, lui, et le monde.

Il se battait pour ne plus être un homme, il voulait être une Idée. Éternelle, unique, parfaite. Il voulait être L.

Mais Mello était trop humain.

Matt tendit la main et souleva une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Et si tu priais pour toi-même ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Mello cligna rapidement des yeux et répondit :

-Je prie rarement pour les autres, tu sais.

-Je veux dire : et si tu te priais, toi-même ?

Le blond choqué ouvrit la bouche, sourcils froncés et attrapa le poignet de son ami avec sa main libre.

-Théobromine, dit abruptement Matt. Quand Hermès s'est désigné comme un Dieu en ajoutant une part à son sacrifice sans la manger, simplement pour inhaler la chair cuite comme le font les dieux, Zeus lui a accordé l'honneur d'en être un pour son audace. Il n'en avait pas besoin, Hermès avait déjà plus de qualités de quiconque en sortant du berceau, mais c'est arrivé. Et toi, tu fais pire, tu _manges_ de la théobromine comme si tu ignorais que ça voulait dire. Si ce que je fais est du blasphème alors toi t'es parti pour être la tête de turc du fin fond du Styx. Il y a plus d'orgueil dans ta tête blonde que dans tout l'Olympe, et tu attends qu'_un autre_ t'approuve ?

Matt savait, il savait pourquoi Mello ne serait jamais L, pourquoi son existence ne serait qu'une longue glissade à travers toutes les strates de la frustration. Il s'approcha encore, à tel point qu'ils crurent que leur front allaient se cogner. Mello n'arrivait pas à répliquer, ses yeux se tordirent douloureusement, figé entre l'envie de lui fracturer la mâchoire et de réfugier son désarroi quelque part entre ses bras.

-Peut-être que "Mello" est un dieu.

Le concept de Mello se battait avec son individualité, son corps mince, svelte, la finesse de ses traits, sa sensibilité exacerbée. Sa faiblesse.

-Mais "Mihael" n'est qu'un enfant qui a trop pleuré.

Et il crèverait pour sa reconnaissance.

Il l'a dit. Il a un sourire espiègle, bombe le torse. Mello bondit sur ses fondements et Matt fut plaqué au sol, les mains de son ami plantées sur ses épaules. Il replaça machinalement ses goggles en face des trous et haussa les sourcils.

-Et Mail n'est qu'un nom trouvé au hasard dans le dictionnaire. Avec un peu de chance, tu aurais pu t'appeler Enluminure ou_ Xylophone._

Ils n'avaient pas souvenir du jour où dire le nom de l'autre était devenu une insulte, là où c'était une pure courtoisie pour le reste de l'humanité.

-Ma mère n'y a pas oublié une lettre contrairement à la tie...

-Matt.

Toujours cette voix autoritaire. Plutôt que d'ajouter un habituel "La ferme", le blond qui se tenait à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, se contenta de retirer ses goggles et de scruter ses yeux, douloureusement. Des yeux foncés, dont le vert se confondait avec une teinte de bleu profond. Des yeux vifs, fourmillants et pourtant impassibles alors qu'il parlait de sa propre mère, morte. Mello devait bien l'avouer : il ne savait rien de Matt, de son passé, rien de plus que quelques blagues, des insinuations. En entrant à l'orphelinat en 2000, il s'était efforcé de ne parler à personne et d'être aussi désagréable que possible. Les bagages à peine défaits, il disait :

-Je rentre chez moi bientôt.

Calme, assuré. Et puis, Mello n'avait su exactement quand, peut-être deux ans plus tard, Matt perdit tout espoir de franchir un jour la porte de sa maison. Sans un mot, sans une plainte, il perdit sa famille et tout ce qu'il avait connu, depuis toujours. Tout du moins, il le comprit d'un coup, et cela lui fit le même effet. Mello sut le voir alors que le rouquin s'évertuait à n'en laisser rien paraître. Il admirait la beauté fière de cette retenue et car il le respectait, car il était bon joueur, Mello l'avait laissé souffrir sans vraiment essayer d'en savoir plus et avait souffert à ses côtés.

A l'instant, le visage toujours froissé, ne sût dire un mot, il se sentait impuissant devant ce garçon trop simple et incompréhensible. Il ne sût quoi dire, eut l'impression que chacune de ses paroles seraient vides, inutiles, comme si tout avait été dit entre eux. Ils avaient passé_ trop_ de temps ensemble, si bien qu'ils se sentaient parfois comme les deux partis d'un vieux couple qui songent à se séparer mais n'arrivent plus à se figurer une vie sans l'autre. C'en était un peu frustrant, surtout grisant.

Mello pensait que la méditation pouvait rendre une âme éternelle d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il devait en être de même pour ces instants dont on ne voudrait pas qu'ils disparaissent. Alors il se tut, et l'embrassa. Sans hâte, sans gêne, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre réponse que celle-là. Comme s'il lui devait _au moins ça _puisqu'en vérité, il ne pouvait faire pas grand chose à sa peine, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure s'il n'y avait pas eu derrière ses deux orbites couverts d'un rideau opaque, une plaie béante que Mello ne pouvait ni questionner, ni ignorer. Matt pouvait bien la laisser à vif toute sa vie s'il le voulait : _c'est son choix de con de génie. C'en devient pathologique... douloureux._

Et celui-ci se laissa faire, il laissa les lèvres de Mello s'emparer de sa lèvre inférieure, doucement, la couvrir de chaleur et la tirer. Il sentait l'angoisse poindre dans son ventre et clos les paupières. Mello eut un petit rire en le constatant, pas moqueur : presque attendri, alors qu'il prit une seconde de recul pour mieux reprendre son baiser. Matt dégagea ses épaules -Mello cessa de les lui tenir et plaqua ses mains contre le sol-, et passa ses bras autour du flanc de Mello, rapprocha son corps contre le sien. Il sentit du bout des doigts et dans toute sa chair, la carrure mince et androgyne du blond, faible et implacablement dominant.

_Possessif._ Avec la peur profonde de perdre l'autre parce qu'il n'aurait pas été assez ferme, pas assez clair, et surtout : parce qu'il n'aurait pas été assez indispensable.

Non. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, ni ne porterait à nouveau cette responsabilité... insupportable. _Déchirante..._

Mello n'avait jamais pardonné personne, pas même lui-même. Sa mère était la première souillure de son existence, et Matt sa lustration.

Matt lui appartenait. Il ne le laisserait pas disparaître et s'ils devaient être séparés, ce sera _son_ choix, celui de Mello, celui qui mène la barque. Ce serait le coup légitime qu'il porterait à quelqu'un qui avait accepté d'être son expiatoire.

Le goût de la cigarette disparaissait sous celle du chocolat au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait. La langue de Mello se fraya un passage en chatouillant ses lèvres. Leur corps se mouvait dans une vague uniforme; leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde et bruyante. A chaque fois qu'ils se quittait, ils sentaient qu'on leur arrachait les tripes d'un poing serré. Les mains de Matt glissaient sans n'avoir de cesse sous le haut du félin, il explorait et tentait de mesurer si ses doigts dans sa nuque procuraient au blond de plus grands frissons qu'en remontant sa colonne vertébrale. Quelques grains de beautés, quelques imperfections par là, une petite cicatrice... autant de constellations qu'il cartographiait dans son esprit.

Pendant un long moment, il leur semblait s'être oubliés l'un l'autre dans leur souffle échangé.

Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent finalement à nouveau, leurs yeux se frappèrent comme on brise une glace.

Ils se comprirent, mais ne surent jamais pourquoi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rating T conservé pour lemon imagé. (ça va sûrement vous étonner en lisant le début, mais ce parallèle est en fait plutôt courant)_

_J'ai beaucoup hésité à publier cet OS. __Oui j'ai très très honte ! Du début, du milieu et de cette fin aussi !_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Un homme guillotiné resterait conscient pendant dix secondes.

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.

Long, ce doit être terriblement long, dix secondes à se savoir la tête tranchée dans un panier. A entendre les hurlements enjoués de la foule. Les beuglements d'enfants dont l'ennui se brise par le spectacle de la mort. La jouissance des hommes et des femmes qui s'amassent devant le cadavre frais et dégobillant. Le rire des autres criminels qui, eux, ont toujours la tête sur les épaules. Le soupir du bourreau, las d'y être devenu insensible. Dix secondes d'une existence à sentir une douleur innommable, à sentir le goût et l'odeur métalliques de son propre sang qui coule à flot.

La conscience est soumise au corps et à ses lois, elle est l'une des premières fonctions qui s'éteint lorsque la vie, son unique vie, est en danger létal. On aurait pourtant tort de la penser faible pour cette raison : elle est la première à partir parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus redoutable, de plus puissamment destructeur à l'heure de la mort. Le corps ferait tout pour survivre et plonger la conscience dans le noir est un rempart à court terme, quitte à ne plus jamais la rallumer par la suite.

C'est trop rapide de partir. Trop long de crever.

Matt ne voulait pas survivre, plus de remparts. Sa mort était imminente et il le savait. Il n'était pas têtu, pas à ce point là, il venait de rompre avec la sensation commune d'être immortel, parce qu'il était mort, déjà bien mort.

Il voulait penser. Juste penser.

Dix secondes de plus.

Une seconde de plus.

Juste un instant de plus.

Mourir totalement d'un coup d'un seul, quitte à devenir fou en agonisant.

Juste vivre -vraiment vivre- un instant de plus.

Cela ne lui avait jamais semblé important.

Ce n'était pas grave. Pas grave, pas grave, juste..._ précipité. _Pas vraiment le temps de paniquer ou de faire ses prières, ni de finir sa clope, d'ailleurs. C'en était presque vexant, d'être crevé par ces gorilles. De toute façon, Mello devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il s'en sortira. C'était ce qui comptait ; rien n'est vain. Lui était mort, déjà bien mort. Bientôt mort.

C'est atroce. C'est jouissif. Une terreur sans inquiétudes. Le poids du passé et le temps qui s'arrête. C'est l'adrénaline qui éclate à flot en haut d'une montagne russe, le saut sans retour vers l'inconnu, le_ sien. _Il aurait voulu pouvoir mourir à répétition, dans le fond, passer sa vie à mourir.

Parce que mourir lui faisait l'effet d'un orgasme.

Pas n'importe lequel. Pas le mécanique. Pas celui provoqué par l'ennui ou la frustration. Même pas celui qui transforme tous les râles et les gouttes de sueur en déclarations d'amour.

Celui qui surprend, même s'il était attendu.

Celui qui prend à la gorge, pousse au delà du connu.

Celui qui fait toujours de l'effet après y avoir pensé mille fois.

Celui qui laisse sans souffle, incapable de penser, complètement vidé.

C'est la mort. C'est l'orgasme.

On peut dominer ces deux-là mais par nature, on ne peut jamais s'y préparer.

C'est le claquement des chairs, c'est la sueur, l'exhalation chaude et haletante de deux corps qui se perdent en l'un et l'autre en se laissant filer par leur instinct. Un peu animal, inhérent, éternel. La même sensation répétée et répétée jusqu'à l'implosion.

Ce sont ses doigts fins qui parcourent son corps, ses cheveux qui coulent sur son dos, sa bouche qui se fait vagabonde, l'embrasse de toute part ou lui mord la nuque. C'est la finesse de son corps toujours en mouvement, l'excitation qui monte jusqu'à ses yeux et la fermeté de sa chair agrippée dans ses mains.

C'est son nom qui est divin.

Un nom qu'on ne peut prononcer que dans un murmure.

Parce qu'il est interdit.

Parce qu'il est doux, un nom que l'on pourrait dire sans bouger les lèvres.

Parce qu'il rappelle qu'à une lettre près, il signifie "semblable à dieu."

Avec sa théobromine au bout des lèvres, Mihael ressemblait parfois à une malheureuse allégorie de l'ironie. Le genre à donner envie de lui retourner la cervelle à coups de rangers pour y faire entrer un peu de bon sens, mais laisse paralysé et admiratif. Même : contemplatif.

Impotent certes mais pas impuissant, Matt exhalait parfois ces trois syllabes qui sonnaient comme un mot doux et une insulte :

-Mihael...

_Je sais qui tu es._

_Je sais qui tu ne seras jamais._

Il ne savait dire ensuite si son cœur s'arrêtait ou si son amant s'efforçait à en battre le rythme avec son corps. Sans un mot. Furieusement, comme s'il agissait à toute vitesse pour empêcher les pensées de filer à travers son esprit.

C'était bon. La rage de Mello était bonne lorsqu'elle se concentrait dans sa chair, vers lui, lorsqu'elle s'échappait en râles et en griffures sur sa peau bouillante. Il n'aurait pas pu tolérer d'être assez faible pour être compris, pas plus qu'il n'aurait su reprocher à Matt d'y parvenir. Ses insinuations l'irritaient, l'excitaient, il laissait ses auditeurs être juges d'eux-mêmes en l'interprétant, lui et ses mots.

Mello s'y complaisait et s'en enrageait mais pour Matt, cela importait peu, puisqu'un fait subsistait : il était compris. Ce n'aurait pas été possible si le Second n'avait pas été dans une constante souffrance, s'il n'était pas voué à une existence violente et éphémère... Ce devait être ça, qu'il aimait.

C'est sans devenir. C'est jouissif.

A moindre mots, Matt lui faisait courir des milliers d'idées dans la tête : c'était sa vengeance, autant de coups qu'il n'avait jamais su lui mettre. Dans l'urgence où tous les meubles de leur appartement devenaient des obstacles, ils commençaient à se battre. Ils s'embrassaient et se cognaient tour à tour sur tous les murs et les tables en s'arrachant leurs vêtements, jusqu'à miraculeusement trouver un fauteuil ou un lit.  


C'est toute la fragilité de son corps, ses cicatrices, ses os saillants. Sa deuxième peau en cuir sur la chair de ses cuisses. C'est son dos qui s'enfonce dans les draps, le regard inquisiteur qui déjà le déshabille. Ses mains qui n'ont pas besoin de le toucher pour que ses muscles se tendent. La bestialité de ses caresses et la tendresse de ses baisers. Leur corps qui se cambre irrésistiblement, leurs ongles qui percent leur chair parce qu'il y a là un quelque chose d'insupportable. C'est leur langue jamais las de s'explorer, d'entre leurs lèvres avides, leur cou sensible et leur bas ventre en effervescence.

C'est Mello qui se dévoile, s'empare de lui, tout entiers.

Il aurait voulu jouir à répétition, dans le fond, jouir toute sa vie.

Parce que l'orgasme faisait mourir les deux amants d'un commun accord.

Lorsqu'ils s'immobilisaient, pantelant et se séparaient, ce monde-là s'arrêtait de tourner. Mello recouvrait son pantalon et Matt ses repères, cigarette au bec. L'un, assis sur le bord du lit, fixait le mur et l'autre son dos nu où les traces rougeâtres de ses doigts commençaient à disparaître.

Ils n'évoquèrent jamais leurs ébats, et le temps reprenait son cours, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Jusqu'à ce que d'un regard ou d'une phrase, ils retombent l'un en l'autre.

Mais il n'y aurait plus de ces instants. Il le savait, il n'était pas têtu, pas à ce point là.

Avant de mourir, Matt dressa un ultime bras d'honneur sous son jean.

Ce n'est pas grave, pas grave. Mello s'en sortira. C'est ce qui compte ; rien n'est vain.

* * *

Notes :

L'orgasme... aussi appelé_ petite mort._

Je ne sais jamais s'il faut que je pleure ou que je rie en écrivant mes "histoires" !

J'arrête mon délire sur les étymologies en vous laissant quelques informations, que vous prendrez comme vous le voudrez :

-Matt est un prénom rare en soi, il est plutôt un diminutif de Matthew (Mathieu) qui a aussi une provenance biblique : "Cadeau de Dieu."

-En japonais, Kira-kira signifie littéralement "étincelant." Lorsqu'un japonais donne un "nom kira-kira" à son enfant, il souhaite qu'il soit unique et hermétique, càd difficilement déchiffrage et compréhensible pour les autres.

-Quelqu'un est en train de manger comme un porc à côté de moi, ce qui éveille irrésistiblement mes pulsions meurtrières.

Je vous invite à me laisser votre avis ou vos pensées en toute sincérité avant de fuir cette page :)  
A bientôt !


End file.
